


Unsuitable Gifts

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has left a birthday present on Hathaway's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuitable Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> A belated gift for Lindenharp.

Lizzie Maddox blinks in disbelief at the birthday gift placed prominently on her boss’s desk. True, he has lightened up considerably since his old boss reappeared at the station as a consultant. He is much more willing now to delegate work, and to let her do her own job, than he used to be. And he sometimes even takes lunch breaks now. But he still dresses like the priest she’s heard he almost was. Dour. Unimaginative in his wardrobe choices. Given to black suits and crisp white shirts. There is no way – no. way. – that he would wear purple socks.


End file.
